Commoner VS Rich bastards Sequel to High School is Weird
by animefan021513
Summary: who will win this epic yet cute battle...Sequel to High School Is weird (review, and give me some title ideas for the next chapter the best title wins and that will decide what the chapter will be like ;) :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Who are You Really?**_

"Kyoya-Sempai what do you want to ride first?"

Kyoya was at the amusement park with Haruhi without telling Tamaki or the others. He thought it would be for the best after all they only started dating a few months ago. Tamaki had not appreciated his Daughter dating mommy but not much could've been said about that. Hunni-Sempai and Mori-Sempai had talked to Tamaki about why it was a good thing and although Kyoya has no idea what was said he has a pretty good idea what they told him. After that Kaoru had to talk to Hikaru for obvious reasons. Feeling a tug on his arm as if a small child was trying to get his attention he looked to his side and saw a confused Haruhi.

"Kyoya-Sempai are you okay we can go home if you want I know you don't like this kind of thing and that you are only here to make sure I stay happy...considering your father agreed to our relationship."

Kyoya felt a pang in his chest he couldn't believe she would actually say that...sure it was the truth but why did she have to say it like that...

"Your right, but that isn't my issue right now."

"Oh and what is?"

"I've never been to an amusement park before."

Suddenly he saw an exited Haruhi and she immediately grabbed his hand and they ran straight for the first roller coaster she saw, and it was tall. This brought Kyoya to a little bit of confusion. _She is afraid of thunder so why would she want to be on a roller coaster that high, that close to the clouds, its made of metal, and has a thunder and lightning symbol on it. _As they stood in line Kyoya asked a brave question for any man.

"Haruhi Who are you really? All I have are a few documents but I don't really know anything about you except the fact that you're afraid of thunderstorms."

Haruhi looked down and started scratching her head and ruffling her hair as if trying to search for the answer herself. "Why would you want to know that..."

Kyoya was confused he thought it was normal to get to know someone when they're dating. "Because I'm your boyfriend and I think I have a right to know." Bad timing they just got onto the roller coaster together and of course as mentioned before that this his first time being at an amusement park this is also his first time being on a roller coaster and it looked like a long way down. He didn't even realize how far they had climbed up the steps to the roller coaster and now they were almost vertical clicking further and further up to the top where they would soon meet an even steeper drop. Seeing the look on Haruhi made it even worse, she seemed to be looking back and forth happily from the slope to him. Now for the slope in 3...2...1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH, amongst the screams he heard Haruhi scream Kyoya Open your eyes you can't enjoy it if you don't open your eyes!" At that moment he looked at Haruhi and suddenly he was enjoying every minute but it wasn't for the fast moving rollercoaster it was her laugh, her wide open smile and her eagerness to go up another hill and down again. Then he looked in front of him they were about to go down the steepest drop on the ride, and he did as she said and she watched without him knowing...He was laughing and smiling.

**Haruhi's POV (SHORT)**

_He's laughing...I've never seen him laugh, actually I don't think I've ever seen him genuinely happy._

**Back to reality**

After the ride her hair was messed up but she didn't care instead she asked him a question. "Kyoya after we leave can you spend the night, there is a thunderstorm warning and my dad won't be home until 6 in the morning."

_SHE WANTS ME TO DO WHAT? WHY? _"I don't have an issue with that at all."

* * *

Later that night still at the amusement park they did what any normal couple (without height problems) would do. They got on the Ferris wheel and looked over the entire park and part of Okinawa. Haruhi looked beautiful in the light of the Ferris wheel and the brightly lit moon, she looked more beautiful to him by the second even though she was only a commoner.

"Haruhi when we go to your house do you want to play a game?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The game and The End**_

The next day Kyoya went over to Haruhi's house with nothing but what he was wearing...and this confused Haruhi alot. She thought that they were going to play a game, but he had nothing that suggested any game playing she was aware of.

"Haruhi, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure but what is it called?"

"I had already talked to your father he is okay with my game, it's called poor, rich chess."

"Oh well I do have a chess board but what's with the poor, rich part."

"The rules are that if I win then you grant me what ever I ask for. If you win then you get to ask me 5 questions."

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question. Why the poor rich part?"

"Because you are poor and I am rich, and just to let you know I have never lost...No pressure though."

"Yea sure...so is it normal chess just with a fancy name?"

"Yes now will you play light white or dark black?" In asking this Kyoya would also know if she was as innocent as she says she is or if she is mischievous...well in his mind anyway. The light white refers to innocence in this game and dark black refers to a mischievous person that is always in the shadows...sneaky shadow king... "I choose dark black."

"Of course you would choose light...wait what?"

"Is there something wrong Kyoya-Senpai, not able to play if you go first?"

"N...Not at all." They played until they were each down to one rook, two knights, three pawns and one king obviously. Kyoya began to sweat a little but not enough for Haruhi to see...but in the end she won, and she got to ask her 5 questions.

"So I won, so question one. Where did you come up with this game and why play it with me?"

"I played it with you because I thought I would win and My father taught me to play chess. 3 more questions."

"No fair those were meant as one question." He immediately leaned over the table and caught her chin, "Are you trying to get away from the rules? tisk tisk Haruhi I thought you played fair, you are guilty, and the guilty must be punished so how shall I punish you?"

"T...Third question then."

"Thats better. go on."

"Why do you not have many guests i would think you would have a lot because you are so cool and all."

"To be honest I don't like them, I'm only in the club for Tamaki's sake, He is to irresponsible and I made a promise...and you are not allowed to ask what that promise is."

"Fourth question. Are you gay or something, do you like Tamaki more than you should?"

"HELL NO! I COULD NEVER LIKE HIM AND I DEFFINATELY LIKE GIRLS!"

"Okay then, last question. You wanted to know about me and you were actually happy at the amusement park...Why?"

"Hmm exceeding the limits...but I'll answer. I already answered the first one actually because I am you boy friend now. The other question...well I was with you thats all the reason I needed." "You are scary but sweet. I like that about you."

"You are innocent yet not. thats what intrigues me about you."

"Hey can we play my chess game."

"What is that one called."

"Naughty or Nice."

"That is a very unusual title coming from you explain."

"If I win we do something Naughty if you win we do something Nice. See?"

"Yes can we play now?" "Of course I don't mind beating you in chess again." They played for a good thirty minutes taking about one another and Kyoya got to know more about her and she got to see him have fun more and needless to say that Haruhi won and they both agreed that they would save the "Naughty part for when her father didn't come home early..."

...

...

"Hey Takeshi!?"

"Yes Mitskuni?"

"Do you think that teaching Haruhi how to play chess and treating it as a battle strategy will ever be usefull?"

"Well I did, teach her the Naughty Nice game..."

"YOU DID!? HOW DID IT GO?"

"I won so I kissed her...a lot..."

"You were the naughty weren't you?"

"Yea..."

"Good Takeshi I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks. All I wanted to do was kiss her then let her belong to Kyoya...He has loved her for a long time now...so..."

"So you hooked them up by telling Kyoya that he should challenge Haruhi to chess right?"

"Yea..."

:3


End file.
